


Surprise

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:Surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2017 Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/694080.html?thread=14059328#t14059328) as part of their 11th Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

Today was shit. The weather in Portugal was ungodly hot, their loss against the Braga Broomfleet was horrifying, and her Portkey home wasn't until tomorrow morning. Angelina just wanted to curl up at home with her girlfriend, but instead she'd be sleeping alone in some shitty hotel.

Angelina opened the door to her room, closing the door and making it several steps inside before she noticed the figure lounging on her bed. The very naked, very _gorgeous_ figure.

"Surprise," Alicia said, her voice low and smokey.

Angelina dropped her gear on the floor. 

Maybe today wasn't so terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
